User talk:SaddexProductions
Archives: #1 #2 #3 #4 Panau Military page On the Panau Military Page, just move the loading screen AK47 image elsewhere, then move the elite image in it's place. You could put other military guys images beside their NPC summary on the military page as well. 16:03, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :The trouble there is that most character descriptions are shorter than the height of a picture. Obviously we could just make the pictures smaller on that page, but the article also speaks of the military vehicles and weapons. A column of pictures for them all would be much longer than the article. That's why we have included links to pages like Colonel; Demolition Officer and others who have dedicated articles. But yeah, we didn't have a picture of an elite yet (other than the painted loading image), so it's a good idea to get one. GMRE (talk) 16:27, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Shouldn't you just not create new individual pages for grunts and elites instead, then add a link that leads to their separate pages instead? 18:17, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :::The ones taken today are probably not good enough, but here is another elite picture. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:31, September 12, 2013 (UTC)) ::::I'd just cut that last one in Paint, to leave like a half of Rico on one side and the car on the other side. And @ , maybe, but nobody has bothered to yet. GMRE (talk) 18:40, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Quality levels system Any last ideas, or do we call it good enough? GMRE (talk) 17:52, September 21, 2013 (UTC) : I posted my opinion there. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:54, September 21, 2013 (UTC)) Is this you? Or just a coincidence? http://atwar-game.com/users/profile.php?user_id=381314 Speeddaemon (talk) 20:08, October 17, 2013 (UTC) : Nope. And I am mostly using "Saddex" or similar as an username on the Internet now. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:38, October 17, 2013 (UTC)) Things How do you like PC gaming so far? There's a yellow symbol on the Gunung Tasik rig. Can you get a close-up picture of it? It doesn't have to be a large picture like the rest, unless you want it to be. Maybe get the picture from the northern side of the rig (no picture from that side yet, but there's already 2 from the other side)? Also, when/if possible, be creative with your pictures, so each picture would be relevant for more than one article. This is the easiest with vehicle pictures (vehicle plus location). I don't know how useful this point is, but that's how I try to make my pictures. GMRE (talk) 20:27, November 5, 2013 (UTC) : The reason I liked console gaming was because I didn't have the money to buy a good gaming PC in my younger age, now I have more resources. Best experience ever, I don't regret that I switched to PC as primary platform. :: I can take a screenshot of it, either now or tomorrow, I am playing Sleeping Dogs right now. I will also try to be more "creative". ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:33, November 5, 2013 (UTC)) ::: I could also take the picture now, but my texture quality isn't the best. I can take a picture of the whole rig t hough, it's hard to notice there. Mauritsio (talk) 14:20, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Infobox User I managed to fix the coding error (more info on the template talk page), so now it appears correctly on all pages. You might want to move that large black "Admin" heading now. GMRE (talk) 16:44, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :I guess I could. Well, it's always a good thing when errors are solved. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 22:24, November 6, 2013 (UTC)) ::You could experiment with the placement of " " to get your text and templates to appear in the correct order. Otherwise the the wiki will automatically put the text in any empty space it finds. GMRE (talk) 16:44, November 7, 2013 (UTC) More work on the wiki Some active users have pointed out a problem. This wiki doesn't have a working system of forums. When the wiki was created, it automatically got some odd categories for this, but we haven't used them and they're providing generic useless info. Seems we're going to have to completely rewrite that whole section of the wiki. Problems: *Redundant categories. Why is there a Category:Help and a Category:Help desk. One of them has to be gotten rid of and all pages in them need to be rewritten/fixed/updated. I propose we get rid of "help desk". *What exactly is Category:Watercooler? Is it needed? Can it be merged into the help category, or the forums category? *Everything at Category:Forums needs to be sorted and placed into the Forum:Index. *Just Cause Wiki:Templates needs similar work. GMRE (talk) 15:57, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Found another one that needs complete rewriting: Just Cause Wiki:Community Portal. It seems to be some kind of a community main page. GMRE (talk) 16:05, November 9, 2013 (UTC) : Get rid of both "help desk" and "Watercooler". What the? What "watercooler"? Is it some nonsense left behind? : I agree that we should enable to forums. Nope, it wasn't enabled, in difference from what I thought. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:46, November 9, 2013 (UTC)) ::The "watercooler" is a reference to this device office workers often meet at those and talk. I don't see how that makes sense here. GMRE (talk) 22:47, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Poster of a beta Panay? There are posters of some politician in Panau City alleys. All posters are ripped. This is the best one I found. GMRE (talk) 13:09, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, this is most likely Pandak Panay. They probably modified his design, past the creation of these posters. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 14:27, December 28, 2013 (UTC)) ::Yeah I always assumed it was panay and didn't think much of it. Speeddaemon (talk) 19:00, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll add it to the article then. GMRE (talk) 19:22, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Something to note Talk:Unnamed religious site at X:20160; Y:27740. GMRE (talk) 23:13, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :I see. You forgot your signature, so I added your username there. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:55, January 5, 2014 (UTC)) Markets An unregistered editor made a markets page. I improved it a little (+60%), but you might want to look at it too. Stores and markets in Panau. GMRE (talk) 17:22, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :I think it still needs some improvement, but it doesn't look too bad at least. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:05, January 5, 2014 (UTC)) Multiple bad edits If there's multiple bad edits by different people, or if someone else has undone only the most recent bad edit (preventing rollback of the older bad edits), then you can click on the date of the last good version of the page. Then click "edit" and then "save". That's the easiest way to undo any number of edits. GMRE (talk) 11:32, January 11, 2014 (UTC) : Ah... I knew about it, but I didn't think of using it this time. I also didn't have time to check the wiki yesterday, I did today instead. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 12:41, January 12, 2014 (UTC)) Gas Stations edit Sorry, I must have been looking at the page history and may have edited an earlier version. Or maybe we were editing at the same time and I saved the page right after you. GMRE (talk) 16:22, January 18, 2014 (UTC) : Ah, okay. I saw that you undid that edit on the Pipelines page, but I think that actually was a good edit. I was going to check it out, but before I reached there, the game crashed to desktop, and I didn't go there again. Must be confirmed. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:25, January 18, 2014 (UTC)) ::I confirmed it. The old co-ordinates are accurate, but the new ones led 1 km north. GMRE (talk) 19:17, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Another example... ...of how a picture can be relevant to several pages: File:Kem Komander Sutherland.png. Also, if you'll notice, I had to wait for a gap in the clouds. Conveniently it was already a good time of the day for the colors to look nice, so no extra waiting. GMRE (talk) 20:40, January 18, 2014 (UTC) 501 gas pumps Hi Saddex, No, the only mod I used was the JC2 Map Viewer to see if there were more than the 491 that appeared after I destroyed 2 gas pumps. That bumped me up to 501. After I was done all sabotge/collectables, I did download the mod that fixed the missing water tower + 6 resource items for 100% completion, but this was done after 501 pumps. - User:DjTap :It is though strange that it would be 501 pumps. 500 would be a good number, but 501? No gas station comes with an odd number of gas pumps. I'll have to check it myself in some way. Also, don't forget to sign your posts. This can be done with "~~~~". ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 22:25, January 18, 2014 (UTC)) ::It now says on the gas stations page (in the 501 pumps section) that one gas station in the city had one pump standing after 100% completion of the city. That must explain it. GMRE (talk) 23:12, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, I also assumed it would stay at 500, being a nice number. But then I saw that last one in the city. I also noticed that the list of know gas pumps falls short of the official 490 by over 100. Would you guys be cool if I added in a bunch of locations in the same layout as the Pipeline page is, with both within/outside settlement locations? DjTap (talk) 04:32, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Sure. Be sure though that the locations aren't in the list already. It's sorted now, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 12:14, January 19, 2014 (UTC)) What? Can you believe this? What do you think? GMRE (talk) 16:35, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :I know of Ex'plo'sions, but not of Ex'pol'sions. Anyway, this should be removed. Mauritsio (talk) 17:41, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :: It could have been good at some point if it didn't enlist just the things we already know about. If an article like this gets to stay, there must be a lot more effort put into it. This time, it wasn't. Also the fact that the article was named "Expolsions" instead of "Explosions" due to a common typo error. This should be deleted. We could message the creator first, or maybe not. These random IPs creating articles can be a problem sometimes. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:48, February 7, 2014 (UTC)) Infobox weapon I made an infobox for weapons. Can you think of anything else it should have? Template:Infobox Weapon. GMRE (talk) 15:40, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :Nope, I can't. Good job though. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:38, February 8, 2014 (UTC)) Long articles Should we perhaps have an official policy for when an article gets split/archived? There's no problem with other pages, but the Just Cause 3 Wishlist seems to keep growing forever. Wikipedia has a policy like that and some gaming wikis have it too. What do you think? GMRE (talk) 16:13, February 23, 2014 (UTC) :I agree. Maybe after 30 sections? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:40, February 23, 2014 (UTC)) ::Sounds like a plan. GMRE (talk) 20:17, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Something that will probably interest you Link. GMRE (talk) 18:37, February 26, 2014 (UTC) : Yes, that's interesting. Looks like they originally planned for the ice on the lake to break. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:24, February 26, 2014 (UTC)) Congratulations... ...on getting that badge. GMRE (talk) 13:01, March 1, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks! ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 13:45, March 1, 2014 (UTC)) Hi I am the new kid ryan 12:39, April 5, 2014 (UTC) I saw what you did there 24'th of april at Just Cause 3 News. GMRE (talk) 15:25, April 30, 2014 (UTC) : You removed it, as well as the vandalism? Those news were everywhere that day, bad idea to remove it. The entry was maybe a bit short, but it was no need to remove it. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:34, April 30, 2014 (UTC)) : Oh, I now know what you're talking about. : I have a Firefox plugin that changes word like "Xbox", "console" and similar to "potato". Too bad, it affected the text in the pages here, I had no idea about that. Sorry, will make sure to turn it off next time I edit. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:37, April 30, 2014 (UTC)) ::I didn't scroll all the way down when looking at the history. I just searched out who added the potatoes and undid that. Oops. GMRE (talk) 20:42, April 30, 2014 (UTC)